It's Been a While
by xRDJ603
Summary: Even though Tamaki and Haruhi live next to each other in Boston, they have trouble finding the time to actually be together as a couple with such busy schedules. However, one night while stuck at a boring house party, the both of them sneak away to try and find a moment to actually cherish one another for the first time in a long while. Written for a kiss meme prompt!


Both of them weren't exactly sure why they chose to come to the party in the first place. It had taken nearly four hours of pounding loud music and obnoxious drunken kids before Tamaki and Haruhi had actually managed to slip away from everyone, in a spare bedroom of all places. Unfortunately it seemed to be the only unoccupied place that held a chance for them to actually enjoying a few moments of muffled peace. Although, a moment of peace came with a risk. The both of them were well aware of the connotation that came from a couple entering a bedroom at a party together and wanted to avoid that at all costs. Even though they had the purest of intentions, people who spread rumours certainly did not.

However, after a few moments of making sure nobody could possibly see them go in together, the young couple had managed to sneak in unseen.

Now alone together sitting on the bed, there was a touch of awkward small talk. Tamaki commented on how nice Haruhi looked and voiced his regret about how he chose to take one of their only nights where the both of them were free… to come to this lame party. Free nights for the both of them were becoming more and more sparse with the school schedule getting busier near exams and all. It was getting to the point where they hadn't spent much quality time with each other in nearly a month.

Haruhi actually found her self growing a little emotional over the whole thing the more he talked about it. Tamaki put so much effort into being with her and while she tried to return it as best she could, she knew focusing on her studies so often was starting to put a bit of a strain on them.

With that thought in mind, Haruhi looked to him and met his eyes as she thought about how they could benefit from the situation they were currently in. Although it wasn't ideal… it was better than what they'd been experiencing a few minutes ago out in the party. "Well. . . we can spend some time together right now." she pointed out, trying to ease his regret.

Tamaki looked up to her, the regret shown on his face disappeared to a degree but it was evident he was still upset. Despite that, he placed a hand over top hers. "…Of course."

Haruhi tried to smile encouragingly back to him, but it just turned out sad. Although she was the one trying to stay positive she couldn't help but think about how much they hadn't seen each other lately. "It's been a while since we've even had a movie night." she said before she could stop herself.

The light in his expression seemed to dampen again, making her feel awful. He sighed unhappily. "I know, I miss cuddling with you. Maybe next weekend?"

Haruhi swallowed and looked down, knowing she missed it too… but also knew she had an exam the following weekend. She hated hearing him sound like this and didn't have the heart to tell him she wouldn't be able to right now. Instead, she silently moved a little closer to him so their shoulders touched and Tamaki adjusted to rest an arm around her waist loosely.

With the room going silent again, Tamaki gently brushed his thumb along the back of her hand still under his and began thinking out loud. "…You know, I don't think I've gotten the chance to kiss you in an entire week." he mentioned quietly. His once-a-day rule had fallen through once the exam schedule had been released.

"A week and two days." Haruhi responded - a little quicker than she thought she would have. She could tell that Tamaki must have been just as surprised by her answer from the change of expression on his face. Of course she knew the last time they'd kissed… it was also the last time they'd seen each other.

A moment of silence passed between the couple again.

"…Could I …kiss you right now?" The blonde then questioned, his voice soft.

Haruhi's cheeks turned red at being asked but despite that, her eyes glanced to the door. They had locked it upon entering, so it's not like someone could walk in on them and assume something inappropriate.

"Yes." she replied after a short moment and Tamaki smiled, shifting so he could cup her face gently in his hand.

His eyes met hers with care before he slowly began to close the space between them.

They shared a chaste kiss, nothing which was out of the ordinary between them. On the days they did get to spend together they shared things like pecks hello and goodbye, some that lingered, and some that turned into a bit more, but evidently their love was still innocent physically.

It wasn't a bad thing in the slightest either, considering how flustered the both of them got whenever the other became forward about anything. It kept a healthy spark in their relationship if anything, and neither of them was at a rush to change that.

After a few more seconds with their lips together Tamaki pulled back, words beginning to spill from his mouth the second they came apart. "I'm sorry for bringing you here. This just wasn't what I was expecting." he apologized again.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. If you weren't here I'd be upset. But right now it's okay. …You can just be calm for a little while before we have to go out again."

He said, "Okay." but was still visibly upset by the whole thing, now wishing they could just leave. But they had friends here. Friends that definitely needed a designated driver home. He looked at the door, a small frown on his lips.

Haruhi noticed his staring and bumped his shoulder lightly. "….You can kiss me again if you want." she suggested. " ...To get your mind off things."

Tamaki suddenly blushed, attention snapping back to her. "O-oh, well . . okay." he agreed, trying not to sound to eager. As smooth as he thought himself, with Haruhi it seemed he was all talk.

He took a moment for himself before leaning in and gently brushing his lips against hers… a ghost of a touch that made Haruhi's lips tingle pleasantly.

With his eyes still closed, Tamaki leaned in more this time to kiss her more solidly than the last.

She moved closer.

* * *

Tamaki was on top of her on the bed and Haruhi was fisting her hand in his coat - entirely too warm underneath him. She was sure her entire body was blushing red by this point and by the heat coming off her boyfriend she could be sure he was too.

However, despite the temperature… this was incredibly nice. It was intimate, but slow. They took their time with each other, the whole 'making out' thing being a building block for them.

The kiss had grown deeper and as strange as it felt, Haruhi decided it certainly wasn't unpleasant. It felt good to share something this passionate. He even seemed to taste good.

The thought made her want to cringe, thinking something like that about _Tamaki senpai_ was ridiculous.

Getting over that thought, she found that it was almost endearing how gentle he was being. His lips were as soft as always and passive even in their new rhythm. There was absolutely nothing forceful or overwhelming and most important of all, she felt comfortable. Even though it was new, the kiss was so … _Tamaki_ that she half heartedly wondered if being French gave him any sort of advantage when it came to French kissing.

His arms were currently at either side of her head, holding himself above her. The whole experience was amazing, and he could feel himself getting excited in the most innocent way knowing he would most likely - _she seemed to be responding positively_ \- have the chance to do this more in the future. To him, it was another way to share something with her. A new experience for the both of them to enjoy. A rather fun experience at that too.

After a few moments more of lips melding against one another's and Haruhi's hands timidly beginning to explore Tamaki's back rather than hold tightly to his coat, she parted from him.

She immediately apologized, which made Tamaki quickly frown, beginning to tell her there's never a reason for that- but Haruhi didn't let him get that far.

"I'm too hot." she breathed.

Tamaki didn't quite catch her words. "It's too hot?" he asked, breathing a little heavily.

"N-no, _I'm_ too hot." she corrected.

He raised a brow, surprised at what he heard. " _You're hot_." he repeated a little slower, meeting her gaze.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, placing her hand at his shoulder now. "It's warm. Your body heat… I'm too hot right now."

"Oh!" Finally getting it, Tamaki took his cue and rolled, landing next to her on his back.

They were silent for a moment, all that transpired between them was a few heavy breaths before Tamaki actually sighed - happily this time.

Haruhi found herself smiling; hearing such a happy sound come from him after how he was feeling earlier was a big relief. "I'm glad we came to the party." she said softly, turning her head to look at him better. Even if they couldn't see each other as often as they would have liked to, it was moments like these that reminded her to cherish whatever time they did have together.

His smile was almost blinding as he reached between them to take her hand and lace their fingers tightly. "Me too."

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
